Land Of Omptia
by ArtyJack
Summary: It was her perfect world. She was the only human around. She loves her world and every creature in it. She went by Artemis and all the creatures in Omptia adored her, but things can change in the dead of night? Only you can read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is surely something new, I haven't been on fanfiction in a while so bare with me this story is a bit fast and out of no where so remember that as you read, and make your imagination wrap around what is happening, it will become slow paced in time just give it time thank you all who read.**

 _ **Chapter 1: My perfect world...**_

Long ago, in a far-away land named Omptia there lived a girl, By the name of Artemis. She came to be the height of 5'6, with long flowing red-brown hair. silver and green eyes, a structured form for someone with no age, but took up the form of a teenage girl.

Omptia was her home. She found it with her brother Apollo, but Apollo feeling as though the place was boring and had no meaning, left Omptia to his sister, he felt there were more places to explore and more sights to be seen, but to Artemis, nothing could ever compare to Omptia.

Omptia is more of a fantasy land of absolute wonder. Bugs buzzed, Animals roamed, nothing was ever dangerous, always at peace was the way of Omptia.

Artemis. loved trailing the valley and hiking the large mountains, she loved the animals. All of them and was just a person to keep the peace, she knew that without her the entire land would fall apart.

Omptia is a land of many. There's a forest, a desert, mountains, plains and fields, and a large space of abandoned land or as Artemis calls it, the Dead Lands of Omp or DLO for short. There is a hidden sea that even goes out to the pacific but since no known explorer ever ventured out there it has never been recorded except for in Omptia.

Artemis felt that Omptia was a place of completion, and that absolutely nothing could ever compete with such a heavenly place, but deep down she knew she was wrong. There was something missing. She just had a hard time figuring out what figure out what. She had all her animal friends and loved every single one of them. She had all the fresh food she could eat. A dream tree house, everything was perfect..but for some time she couldn't help but realize that besides not knowing her age or where she actually came from besides traveling with Apollo she had no other known memories. What else was missing?

 **Artemis' POV**

I hear the chirp of Robin and lifted up from my leafy slumber feeling dazed. Robin usually wakes me up hours later he's never once gone to early or too late, and my morning jog usually happens when the sun is rising not when the moon is still at its peak, I looked up at him, Robin hopping along on his little window, some-what frantically for some strange reason, I sit up, robin wasn't a big bird. He's as big as my hand to be exact. with fiery style wings and a yellow red back, and a orange yellow beak.

"Ok, ok you got me I'm up, what's wrong? If you're looking for your bird seeds again I told you, I did NOT take them. Check in with Badger, that sneaky little devil is always climbing up there."

Robin tilted his head in that "we will talk about that later" sort of way and looked out the window and began chirping again.

I got out of bed, "I'm coming I'm coming." I slipped on my natural style shoes I had made myself with the help of mama Bear and Crane, you'd think they couldn't really do anything with leaves and bark but turns out they make some mighty fine shoes, I get to be their number 1 customer. I looked down at myself. "T-shirt, Black cargo shorts (I had make for myself with the help of mama bear) and shoes. I think I'm all set."

I hopped out of the window and onto a tree branch just outside of my house. Robin perched right on my shoulder.

"Lead the way Oh noisy one."

He pecked me, I winced a little, even for a little bird that still hurts.

He flew off slipping through the trees. I was right on his tail… Er.. feathers. I have been running through these trees for years. I know every turn every branch, every nook, every mold spot, to put it frankly I know just about everything that goes on in Omptia.

Robin chirped at the sky and I leaped up and flew over the branches, looking into the sky with great terror, there was a giant light like hole ripping through the sky.

That I did not know.

I returned onto a branch and skidded across the terrain of trees, the rip was growing and the light was getting brighter, something was telling me I really had to hurry.

All of this at not even 3 in the morning.

I finally reached Omp field, the greenest most beautiful field known to mankind, the giant hole was finally formed and the growing had ceased to a stop.

"Why is this all happening?" I asked Robin, if anyone knew anything it was always him no matter what but even he couldn't give me an answer even if he could talk.

We watched the hole, a hole in the sky, my perfect sky, I examined all around it.

"Well.. maybe it isn't so bad Robin I mean, at least the sky isn't falling or anything." I stopped talking dead in my tracks because Robin plunged himself into my mouth. I spit him out, and every feather that had gotten into my mouth.

"Are you crazy?!"

Robin just looked at me with those soulless eyes. My own fault for thinking he would actually respond.

I looked up. The light still glowing over-head. Robin couldn't help but try to get back into my mouth. I guess it's the only place he feels safe… sadly, but why isn't anything happening anymore? It was just opening up to the point where it looked like it was going to rip the sky open. So why did it stop?

I walked around, the glow looked warm and somewhat fragile, like, something was going to break right through it, robin became un scared all of a sudden but I still felt his little talons shivering in worry. So many things were wrong with this bird, he tends to have a shaking fear no matter what or where. He was even afraid of a chipmunk, even though they're the most delicate things in the world. Well whenever they aren't startled.

"Robin fly up there." I told him, his eyes (as if it were even possible) grew bigger as if to say. "HAVE YOU GONE NUTS?!"

I picked him up, curling my fingers around his whole body. "You are going to fly up there or so help me I am taking all your worms and giving them to the crows!" I yelled, looking like a crazy person yelling at a defenseless bird. He looked determined, or frightened, I could never really get those two right.

I threw him up into the air so he could gain momentum, his wings flapped hard and he sky rocketed into the air, towards the glow. I watched him. I've never seen him so brave before. Literally never have I seen him stare danger in the eye.

As soon as my mind thought that, here he comes, shooting down like a crane for a fish, but something was different. He was going much faster? Almost as if…

I saw a figure falling right after him, a strange humanoid figure I couldn't make out. It didn't look like anything I've ever seen in Omptia. It was curvy structured, tall, and coming right for me!

Robin chirped like a mad bird chasing a squirrel, only in a panicking way that kind of sounded like "GET OUT THE WAY!" I ran, the figure was getting closer and Robin being the only bird that doesn't know how to barrel roll, flew right in front of it.

I had to save him, but first I had to save myself, I ran faster and tucked left, doing a summersaulted flip and ran in Robins direction, he chirped harder in a, "WHAT ARE YA DOING?!" Alert. The creature was beckoning and I ran for it, just in the nick of time, I raised my arm and grabbed Robins' whole body in one faithful grab, then pulled him to my chest and fell to the floor as the creature crashed into the field centimeters from my legs.

I rolled onto the side, feeling a hard object come in contact with my head, I let go of Robin, he flew out a little and stood up, that's all I could help to see before my vision became blurry, the creature from the hole in Opmtia had landed and was unmoving, I couldn't move, my vision was blocking out and I couldn't understand this feeling of losing myself in sleep.

My last sight was Robin flying towards me. Then everything went dark.

 **SOOO... Yeah I hope you enjoyed that, I've been working on this story for quite some time and depending on if people want me to continue it I will keep typing and if anyone here who has read my previous story My Lovers if you wish for me to continue that story than i will. Catch you in the next Chap Arty out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyo! so this story has been well thought out and also has a lot of room for improvement and there will be more chapters whenever i really feel like it but I hope people like this and would give me some feedback, I've been working on it for a long time and I finally think its worthy for the viewers. Anyway enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 2: The New Girl_**

After a while of slumber I regained consciousness. Opening my eyes slowly, I was greeted with the harsh light of the hole that was glowing as hot as the sun. Lifting up to try to stop my retinas from burning anymore I looked around. Robin was nowhere to be seen and neither was that figure that had fallen.

I felt a pounding sensation inside my head, I rubbed it. What had fallen on me? What had fallen out of the sky? And more importantly. Where did it go?

Examining my surroundings again I decide to get up slowly. A bomb was ticking happily away in my head.

Shaking it off I look at the hole again _. 'is that just the sun?'_

 _"No **its not."**_

Yelping at the voice I hear that isn't mine in my head I look away from the hole and down to the fields, Robin was perched on its shoulder staring at me as if to say. "I found something while you were sleeping!"

I shook my head, regretting it as I did so, the bomb ticked harder against my skull.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." It said examining my pained facial expression, the… thing had a girl like voice that was also very strong and clear, it wore a dark cloak and had a hood covering its face, but even with it on its skin glowed a bright pale that was shown through the outer lines of its arms legs and torso.

"What are you… What are you doing here?" My voice came out choppy and failing, not only was this thing giving off a somewhat glow, it was also taller than me! And while being short does have its perks It doesn't help me look intimidating with a black cloaked wall of a thing in front of me.

"I am a girl as you are and as to why I am here I do not know." She pulled down her hood showing her face. Her hair fell white and silver down her shoulders, very pale was actually an understatement compared to how she actually was, piercing green orbs shown within her eyes and edged curves around her cheek bones, all in all she was very beautiful.

My mouth hung open for a moment, shocked by her beauty I couldn't help to sustain myself until she cleared her thought announcing her annoyance. I blushed a light crimson, hoping she doesn't notice I chant over and over in my head.

" _I wouldn't have noticed if hadn't said anything."_

That caught me off guard, "who the— are you talking to me in my head?" I asked my eyes growing wider at the astonishment of talking through each others heads.

 _"It is called speaking telepathically and yes I am able to hear your thoughts and speak to you."_

"that's… so.. cool!" I announced, curiosity proclaimed all over her face.

"oh um I'm sorry.. uh well.. what's your name?" I asked hoping she wouldn't mind changing the subject. Not that I am socially awkward but I get the feeling she just might be.

"I do not know" She said, I almost forgot Robin was there until he started chirping and squeaking and making a bunch of noise basically.

She shushed him, in a utmost smooth conducting voice that would make any one be quiet and directed her attention at me again.

"What is your name?" she asked keeping Robin occupied by stroking his little head.

I gulped down air, I've never seen anything or anyone pet Robin besides me and even when I do he still pecks me a good few times!

"A-Art.." is all I could say. My lips were failing me. My heart felt like it was pounding a thousand miles an hour and I could barely breathe but it was a good feeling?

"Your name is Art?" she asked, her face grew with curiosity. I didn't think she really believed that Art was my name and in all honesty it wasn't but I had to tell her that.

"Artemis. My name.. is Artemis." I finally said, the air felt heavy and I was trying my best to not look stupid but I don't think my efforts of looking smart were working since she was still looking at me with that face.

"Well Artemis. while you were out of it I have tried exploring around but come to no result of anything anywhere, as if there actually is nothing anywhere but field."

I felt a bit bad for her, I had charmed this field so that whomever may roam here must have me accompany them or they won't see much of anything, cruel I know but hey, my Omptia my rules.

"You can only leave Omptia fields if I am with you, I kind of charmed this whole place to my desire and my desire only. If anyone or anything tries to leave without me to assist them, they won't go much of anywhere."

"That seems a bit cruel don't you think?"

I was a bit puzzled by that statement but I had an answer for everything in Omptia.

"Well you see there are only animals here including myself, so no actual creatures like me have ever roamed here or found this place except me and my brother, he left to explore and is welcome anytime back here but only I can feel is presence. I am the guardian of this place. I take care of all and everything that lives here. I call it the land of Omptia and this is my home and home to a few others like Robin." Cue Robin chirping.

"So in layman's terms I'm more of a trespasser." She said sternly.

"In a way yes, but all are welcome here and are given a chance so it's not exactly like trespassing."

That made her smile an angel smile, I could do nothing but smile back, her beauty was astounding and I felt as though I was eating her charm right up.

"Well than Artemis, is there a place in which you stay? And if so may I accompany you until I figure out a way back to my home?" her voice shone with concern, I wonder if she thought I was going to say no.

"But of course stranger! My tree house is your tree house!" I said bounding off to my home, the puzzled look on her face was absolutely priceless. I can only imagine what was going through her mind at the mention of living in a tree which in retrospect is not that bad, all kinds of animals live in trees I don't think our kind lived in them where the stranger was from, or at least creatures like her.

 **So this chapter is short and if it seems a bit shorter than what it should be I honestly did that on purpose so its not an accident but the next chapter will be following right behind this one so there isn't any complications there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyo! Told you it was coming right away wasn't I?**

 **Chapter 3: The Walk**

* * *

Oh how I would've loved to just skid and glide across the trees like I always do but I don't think the stranger could do that much, we had tried to make conversation but it was kind of difficult when I knew nothing of her home or what this "Sport" thing was called. She tried to explain this Football game to me, and how giant muscular men throw around a ball of pig skin from one end of a field to the other and the one team that gets to their opponents end a bunch of times wins the game. It was kind of interesting but also sounded a bit idiotic. Apparently you can run into people and make them fall and then the other team gets it.

"Your world sounds a bit aggressive." I told her kicking a rock, I didn't really ever come to think of the other worlds any more, seeing there was no point because my own world was perfect to me.

"Yes it is a bit intense, and a lot of people yell in my world so there are lots of aggressive people there."

"Does your world have any none aggressive sports?"

"Oh yes, tons that aren't aggressive but are very competitive."

"what does that mean?"

She examined my puzzle look for a second, I had almost forgot we were walking until I almost ran smack dab into a tree.

"well unaggressive sports like.. Swimming, dancing, chess."

My face must of looked very confused because she stopped listing sports.

"I'm sorry um there are a lot of sports for people that's all."

 _'so that's what they're called, people'_

 _'yes that is what we are called'_

My cheeks felt hot and I looked away feeling a bit embarrassed but she just laughed in that cute way she does so I just laughed to.

"hey Arty?"

"Hmm?"

"how are you able to speak English? If you've been in these woods for as long as I think you have shouldn't your vocal cords be shot?"

I had a bit of a mishap understanding what she meant by shot.

"What do you mean by shot?"

"As in not work anymore."

Oh gotcha.

"Well since me and my brother used to travel around everywhere we picked up on a few languages along the way and learned to speak, I still know a few other languages but English by far is my favorite. I think his was French."

I was actually pretty happy to talk to someone who could actually talk back, it felt different, but in a good way.

We talked more and more about where me and my brother explored and laughed at the many times my brother did something wrong.

"So how old are you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like.. what is your age? When were you born?"

I hesitated, I had no idea the date of my birth.

"I uh.. I don't know actually, it's been so long since I actually thought about it, I'm sure my brother knows, he's only a year older than me I think but we're still twins."

Saying that made me feel funny, when was I born? Why don't I know? She began to notice my confusion and quickly changed the subject, only it didn't really help.

"Do you have any parents?"

I looked at her and tilted my head. "you say a lot of things I don't understand."

She smiled a bit showing off her pearly white teeth. "Sorry, a parent is someone who gives birth to you like a mom and dad, what happens is they do something together to construct you into a person then you are produced out of the woman and um yeah I think that's pretty much the best and only way I can explain it."

I think I got an Idea of what she was talking about, I remember seeing little young looking people holding hands with bigger people and smiling or at least walking by their side or even on their shoulders.

"I honestly don't know if I do or don't I kind of just happened I think. Well Apollo told me he raised me but he is only a year older so I can't say I do have these parents nor can I say I don't I don't think I've ever met them."

It astounded me for a bit, maybe I just couldn't remember them I like to believe Apollo really did raise me but if that's the case where are my parents? Do I have any? Where is Apollo and what is he doing right now? Has he ever thought about them or was he trying to hide them from me since he never mentioned them to me before?

I had all these questions running through my head I had to stop walking.

"You know you really shouldn't put that much pressure on your brain it isn't good for you." She had said, I couldn't blame her for reading my thoughts it seems like it might have been a bit hard to ignore since they were asking a million questions at once.

"Yes your brain seems to love asking questions." She said,

I laughed, "Did you read everyone's mind back where you lived?"

"No not when I didn't want to."

I nodded, my tree house was right in front of us.

"Look up." I told her and the second she did her mouth opened in amazement, or at least what I thought was amazement, it could have been complete terror of heights or something that big being over her head, I decided not to ask her about it.

"You… live up there?" she asked her eyes were open quite widely they looked like round logs.

"Yup that's what I call my home, I've been here for quite some time now so I've had a lot of time to create it to my desires, I'm not sure how long it took me honestly, probably around a decade or two haha."

My comical humor must had not been to funny to her because her face was still stuck in super shocked mode.

"Well there's no use in just standing out here all day unless you want too." I began to walk to the climbing point, I built it for larger animals that couldn't climb to well like bear, she may be mean looking but she's a real sweet heart, plus she doesn't come up that much unless she wants to look around for fish I had caught for her or helping me repair shoes I accidentally destroyed while tree gliding.

We began walking up the steep like structure stairs and to the top of the tree house, perfect exercise for bear I think if she even really wants it she could never help it because of course if she really wanted it she'd have to climb.

I could hear her slowly walking behind me, she didn't seem scared probably a little worried but not scared.

"are there any areas where actual houses are on the ground?" I think she knew the answer to that was no but I said no just to confirm it.

We got to the top in no time flat, but I was exhausted by the time we got to the door. My way is so much faster and easier and less _much less_ of an actual work out!

Taking a deep breathe I opened the door and went in, her right behind me, I heard her gasp again and I giggled feeling an accomplished type feeling, I may have built this tree house with my own imagination and I may have had a little help getting wood connected to other wood, but not even I could not marvel at the beauty of the tree house.

The cherry wood was my prized and most favored wood. Though it is quite hard to explain how it got there because there isn't a single cherry wood tree in all of Omptia, really I think it should just be called shiny wood.

"So what do you think?"

"Its… Marvelous."

I think her native tongue is quite interesting some words I do remember but not as many as she says.

"Artemis, have you ever heard of a dictionary?"

I thought for a moment, last time I checked a 'dictionary' was a big book of words that told people what other words meant, well at least last time I checked.

"Yeah I believe so but why do you ask?"

"Well on a chance that we do find a way out of here I can take you to a library and you can read one and understand my native tongue a bit better."

I sort of ignored what felt like a joke, the thought of her leaving felt unsettling, and of course there are ways out of Omptia that I know of but I haven't thought about them in years. I had no plans on leaving this place, why would I want to leave my beautiful home?

"I know ways for you to leave but I cannot go with you if you go."

Her direct vision changed and she looked at me. "You would not come with me?"

I shake my head, "This place is my home, I named it, I found it, it's mine, I can't just abandon it."

She nods understanding my claim.

"Yes I suppose there really isn't a reason for you to leave then" her voice drifted off, I know she didn't mean that really by the look in her eye but I decided not to comment on it. Her reaction to what I said did make me feel different, in a way not any creature here had made me feel before, a feeling that was so close to longing and so far from it, it was kind of hard to describe.

"Are you ok?" she asked, our eyes had met and I had not realized it, shaking off the longing feeling I came back to reality.

"Yes I am. While you're here do you think I could just show you around a little? Yeah know just to give you a lay of the land?"

She smiled at that and nodded, "I'd love to see your world Artemis, even if I stay for a little while."

* * *

 **Okay so this was put up right after the other one, these chapters wont be made to far apart. its been a few hours since the last one was put up honestly but i was tired and I felt like I deserved a nap so hush people the next chapter will go up later on in the day, since it is 3 o clock at night here.**


End file.
